


Reflection

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: “I’m so lucky to have you.” Riku admitted, lips glossy as they parted slightly on staccato breaths.“There’s no luck involved, Riku.” Sora reached up, tucking a couple of loose strands of hair behind Riku’s ear. “I promise that you deserve to have me.”“Just as you deserve to have me in return.”Riku hated looking at his reflection; it brought back bitter memories he'd rather push behind him. Sora, on the other hand, sees it a little differently.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManaGummi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaGummi/gifts).



> _oops this was only supposed to be about 300 words haha_
> 
> This was a really fun piece to write, even if the content is a little somber. It broke me out of a little bit of a slump, and reignited my enjoyment for writing Soriku.
> 
> Please enjoy these two lovely boys being lovely to each other - I hope you like your chocolate, Mana!

Riku sighed, eyes roaming over his reflection in the mirror. He shrugged his jacket off, throwing it onto the bed behind him, lips set in a thin line as he played with the hem of his vest. With a deep breath he tugged it up and dropped it to the floor, slowly opening his eyes to face his own image — the tired eyes, the stretch marks pulling at his biceps where muscle filled out, the dip of his throat as he swallowed.

But worst of all were the scars. Scattered across his body like stars in the night sky, each one a painful reminder of days gone by. Sora was always proud of his; said they were ‘proof you came out alive’.

Riku disagreed.

Each slice across his skin was a failure, a lapse in judgement that left an indelible mark on him to haunt him forever. Riku dragged a finger across a particularly deep line that stretched from the jut of his hip to the base of his ribcage, chewing at his bottom lip with worry. He felt the phantom pain of Anti-Aqua’s blade, the rage and anger burning his skin as she cut through him, and flinched under his own touch.

Lost in thought, Riku didn’t notice the door to his room creak open. He didn’t even see Sora until he was standing next to him, hand gently placed over Riku’s.

“Are you okay?”

Riku blinked, focus shifting to the reflection beside his. “Sora?”

“Is something wrong?” He looked concerned, shifting around to put himself between Riku and the mirror.

Riku shook his head. “No, nothing. Just… thinking.”

“They don’t mean anything, Riku.” He placed both hands on Riku’s waist, skimming his fingers upwards to rest on his shoulders. “You’re still you.”

“But you always tol-”

“It doesn’t matter what _I_ say. That’s how _I_ get through the day.” Sora took his hands away to remove his own clothes, leaving them both topless. “I’m just as damaged as you are.”

Riku instinctively reached out, fingers splayed across the starburst of sunken skin that marred Sora’s chest. “You were so stupid, back then.” A gentle smile tugged at his lips. “We could have lost you.”

“But you didn’t.” Sora wrapped his fingers around Riku’s wrist, squeezing gently. “I’m still here, even with all of these.” He guided Riku’s hand, tracing the patterns of scars that almost completely covered his torso. “No matter what you think about these marks, they’re important.”

“Sora…” Riku sighed his name, smile dropping into something more somber. He took Sora’s other hand in his, pulling it up so he could gently kiss across his knuckles. “You’re so strong, you know that?”

“So are you.” Sora hummed, blushing slightly at the contact. “More than you know.”

Riku paused, an eyebrow raised slightly in protest.

“No arguing.” Sora grinned, shifting the hand holding Riku’s wrist to link their fingers together. “You’ve grown so much, Riku. _We’ve_ grown so much.” 

“I was such a pain, wasn’t I?”

“You weren’t yourself, you know that. The Organisation’s castle changed us.” Sora squeezed Riku’s hand, and pulled him closer. “That’s when I knew.”

“Knew what?” Riku let go of Sora, moving his hands around and tucking them into Sora’s back pockets.

“That I was in love with you.”

Riku’s chest tightened, a rush of air leaving his mouth like he’d been punched in the gut. It felt like the first time Sora had confessed, back on the beach in the Realm of Darkness; Riku’s heart swelled, and he felt the vague tickles of heat from the brand in his back at the flood of emotions. They were connected, he and Sora, in more ways than one. But this…

This was the most important connection of them all. Riku removed one hand from Sora’s pocket, cupping his chin gently to tilt it upwards. “And to think, I was so jealous of you. It felt like you’d replaced me with those two, and yet…”

Sora laughed, a bright chirp in the dim light of the room. “As if Donald and Goofy could _ever_ replace you.” He slipped his arms around Riku’s shoulders, tugging him down. “I thought you were smarter than that?”

Riku closed the gap, the soft smack of Sora’s lips on his own fuelling the warmth that bloomed across his face. He felt Sora hum as he shifted onto his tiptoes to deepen the kiss a little before he pulled back and planted both feet firmly on the floor again. 

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Riku admitted, lips glossy as they parted slightly on staccato breaths.

“There’s no luck involved, Riku.” Sora reached up, tucking a couple of loose strands of hair behind Riku’s ear. “I promise that you deserve to have me.”

“Just as you deserve to have me in return.”

Sora’s hands smoothed down Riku’s chest, slipping around his back and pressing against the sigil. “You’ve protected me for so long, even when I’m asleep… if anything, I’m the lucky one.”

They embraced in silence for a few moments longer, Sora pressing his cheek against Riku’s chest to hear the gentle _ba-thump_ of his heart. When he pulled away, he glanced up at Riku again, catching his gaze.

“Next time you’re feeling upset about yourself come and find me, okay?” He pressed feather-light kisses across Riku’s torso, paying particular attention to the scars he found along the way. “I’ll make you feel better.”

“Sora…” Riku nodded, just visible at the edge of Sora’s periphery. “I promise.”

“Good. Now,” Sora placed one last kiss against Riku’s throat, “let’s get dressed again. Kairi’s making dinner and it smells _delicious_.”

“Oh?” Riku stepped back, reaching down to retrieve his crumpled vest top. “What’s on the menu?”

“Chicken ramen, I think. She said Hiro sent her a recipe and she’s been dying to try it.”

Riku’s stomach grumbled quietly at the mention of food, and he clapped a hand over it as an attempt to stifle the noise. “Sounds good to me.” He pulled the fabric over his head, giving his hair a quick shake out.

Sora chuckled, leaning up to run his fingers through the silver strands and rearrange them into some semblance of working order. “Love you.”

Riku smiled, kissing Sora’s wrist as it passed by his lips. “Love you too.”


End file.
